Hate You
by writergirl2003
Summary: There was something that the two girls needed to say to each other.


This is something short I thought up and wrote in like a half hour. It's kind of uneventful, but still fun! I seem to have an insatiable appetite for AmberShelley.

I wonder _who _keeps feeding my obsession. ;)

Hehe. I'm kidding, of course. love.

This is for you, baby. It's _always_ for you.

* * *

"Shelley." Amber said her name, her eyes narrowed into blue slits of an unfathomable emotion, one that even she herself hadn't yet begun to understand. She fingers curled into loose fists at her side, and she chewed somewhat unconsciously on her lower lip as she waited for the other girl to turn and look at her.

"What?" Shelley glanced at her, her eyebrows raised in indifference as she studied the blonde girl. Their eyes met for a moment, and then she went back to gathering her things, shrugging her purse onto her shoulder and tidying her vanity for the next day's show. Amber stood watching her, and then took a few steps closer. The words were stuck inside of her; she suddenly found herself physically unable to speak in the other girl's presence. To cover for herself, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and grimaced, a tight smirk pulling on the corners of her lips. Shelley bent over her vanity, her back arched slightly, her feet positioned perfectly on the ground; she had the body of a dancer, there was no denying that. The way her toes pointed, the way her hips curved, the way her fingers moved so delicately over her things. Her body had been sculpted by the Gods, surely, and destined to move gracefully.

At those very sudden and unwelcome thoughts, Amber pulled her arms tighter across her chest, discreetly allowing the fingernails of one hand to dig into the soft flesh on her other arm. She would train herself not to think those things, through classic conditioning if nothing else. Shelley moved quickly then, taking a step back, the redhead's white ballet flat stepping hard on Amber's own. Shelley turned quickly, glaring at Amber, her pale eyes narrowed into desolate slits.

"What in the hell, Amber? Move." Shelley glared at her, her fingers tightening around the straps of the bag that hung from her shoulder. Amber's lips parted slightly, and she made a desperate attempt to speak, though no words came out. Shelley stood before her still, finally shaking her head before sighing in utter frustration and pushing past her, knocking her shoulder back as she went. She began to pad away, clutching the bag's strap, "I swear to God, Amber. You're such a stupid-"

"Shelley!" Amber's voice was louder this time, and the redhead spun on her heels, her eyes narrowing as she studied the blonde girl. Amber stood watching her for only a moment before hurrying over to her, curling her fists and digging her fingernails into the inside of her palms.

"Jesus, Amber, _what_?" Shelley snapped. Her voice was shrill now, and her cheeks had flushed noticeably. Amber studied the golden glow of her skin, the one that always washed over the girls after the completion of a show. Amber had noticed it among the others, but had only paid particular attention to the redhead; the way she brushed her bangs from her forehead, and the way her fingers curled somewhat unconsciously by her side as she stood beside Amber in the cluster of the council, as Corny spoke into the microphone that broadcast them all over Baltimore.

Amber attempted to speak again, her mouth opening and closing somewhat stupidly, and Shelley stood watching her, the corner of her mouth turned slightly upwards into the smirk that had become her smug trademark.

"I have to tell you something." The words finally stumbled out of Amber's mouth, and Shelley blinked, rocking back on her heels for a moment before letting her hand fall on her slender hip, never removing her eyes from Amber's face. At her sudden hesitance, Shelley's frown grew deeper.

"What is it? I've got somewhere to be." She looked at her expectantly.

Amber allowed her top teeth to chew lightly on her bottom lip, shifting her weight to her other foot. She sniffled, and then reached out, letting her fingers brush over the smooth skin on Shelley's arm. The redhead retreated at first, and Amber used that moment to advance, quickly pressing her lips against the other girl's, her fingers grasping her wrist softly, her manicured nails digging lightly into the soft flesh there.

It was a situation she'd never expected to have to deal with, but as her lips pressed against the soft crimson of Shelley's, she allowed her eyes to close. Shelley hesitated to return the kiss at first, and Amber pressed harder against her mouth, causing the other girl's head to move back slightly. It took another moment before Amber broke the kiss, pulling away and averting her gaze to the ground immediately. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she clenched her teeth together, pursing her lips suddenly.

Shelley stood watching her silently, and Amber took two conscious steps back from the other girl, swallowing hard.

"I just…" she attempted to cover for herself quickly, "I just had to tell you…" she hesitated, then curled her fingers around her purse strap, narrowing her eyes. "I had to tell you that I hate you."

She turned quickly, hurrying away from the awkward situation and the sudden silence, nothing but the sound of her ballet flats padding against the concrete floor. Her cheeks were flushed dark, and she had already began to formulate a plan for missing school and the show for at least a few days, until she figured out how to cover for this atrocious mistake on her behalf.

"Amber." Shelley did not raise her voice above a normal speaking tone; she made no effort to speak urgently or hurriedly, and in fact, stayed in place for a moment, even as Amber slowed her pace, and then paused. Amber tilted her head a little, closing her eyes, and then turned slowly, letting her eyes connect with Shelley's. Shelley stood watching her for a moment before beginning towards her. Her pace was slow, but increased with each step she took, and by the time she was within a few feet of the other girl, she had began to push the bags from her shoulders, letting them fall where they may on the ground.

Shelley placed her hands on either side of Amber's face, pressing her fingertips lightly against either side of the other girl's jaw bone, and pressing her lips immediately against Amber's. She applied slightly more pressure than Amber had, and kept her lips against the other girl's, a surprised silence escalating between the two of them as they stood, Shelley's body pressed slightly against hers. She allowed her fingers to curl slightly against Amber's skin, then, as she pulled away, traced her fingers over the other girl's shoulders and arms until she entwined her fingers loosely with Amber's.

Shelley took a small step back, though not enough to release Amber's hands, and let the smirk cross her lips. She gave the other girl's hands a small squeeze, then moved in an unhurried pace to pick up her bags, shrugging them onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, Amber," she called over her shoulder as she began towards the exit in an unhurried stride, her feet moving casually and confidently. "I hate you, too."


End file.
